Individuals suffering from kidney disease are frequently required to undergo peritoneal dialysis. This involves the use of a transfer set including a plurality of dialysis drain bags. The drain bags are in the form of flexible, expandable plastic containers typically formed of two thick sheets of plastic which are seamed or sealed about their entire peripheral edges. An elongated fill tube extends from one edge of the container.
When the drain bag or container is filled or dialysis completed, the patient or nurse typically carries the drain bag to a toilet or a special fluid waste sink. The patient then holds the drain bag in one hand and uses scissors or another sharp implement to clip an upper corner of the bag. The patient then tips the bag allowing the fluid contents of the bag to drain from the bag into the toilet.
This arrangement poses several problems. The filled drain bag is cumbersome to handle and heavy, especially for elderly patients. Further, despite careful handling, it is difficult not to spill fluid contents of the drain bag onto the patient during the draining process.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a dialysis drain bag drainage device which is capable of simplifying the drainage of fluid contents from a dialysis drain bag.